My Version of 2X04
by iron man fan2626
Summary: so basically this is my version of season 2 episode 4... remember that dream Stefan had? the one about Damon and Elena being together? well what if it wasn't a dream but his real life? Stefan is overtaken with jealousy and rage and kidnaps Elena Damon only has a little while to save the love of his life will he? rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

***so basically this is a story based on what if Stefan's dream (2X04)about Damon and Elena was reality and he was overcome with jealousy!* I own nothing!**

Elena's pov.

I smile came on my face when I saw round the corner towards me he just made me so happy every time I saw him my eyes lit up and I got butterfly's in my stomach and my heart started pounding. "It's your turn" I finally said he smiled at me and replied "be prepared to lose" as he walked over to me he placed a light gentle kiss on my lips it was the most amazing kiss from my most amazing boyfriend Damon. "ok here we go" he said he came behind me and placed himself next to me to help me hit the pole ball.

He kissed me once on the side of the head and we were about to hit the ball when I heard someone scream "nooooooo! Elena how could you do this to me" I heard the voice say I looked up at his pleading eyes "Stefan are you feeling ok?" I asked "Elena how on earth can I be ok when I just caught my girlfriend kissing my brother!" "Stefan I'm not your girlfriend I never was I love Damon" I said then Stefan yelled at Damon "what did you do to her? Did you compel her?" Stefan asked Damon with a rather harsh tone of voice "Stefan what are you talking about? Ever since I met you to I have worn vervain and put some vervain in one of my glasses of water every day there is no way he could have compelled me"

Damon came and stood in front of me protectively "brother you must be drunk" Damon said "you and Elena dated and you ran off with Katharine you two were never boyfriend girlfriend she has always been my girlfriend and always will so I suggest you leave before I have to hurt you for ruining our 1 year anniversary"

I walked behind Damon and started to rub up and down his back whispering quietly calm down. "I love you Elena" Stefan cried out "and I can't believe you would do this to me" suddenly he picked me up by my neck and tried to strangle me but Damon intervened and pushed him to the ground "Elena run" and I did I ran to my car and drove to my house

As soon as I got into the door I ran up to my room and was hyperventilating suddenly two strong arms wrapped around me tightly I turned around to see Damon "I'm so sorry that happened" he said kissing down my neck

Then he bit his wrist and said "Drink it will get the bruises to disappear" I compiled when I was done I went to the bathroom and stepped into the shower and suddenly I started crying after 5 minutes I felt Damon's arms wrap around me and he asked "what's wrong kitten?" I turned and faced him and snuggled into his bare chest. " I thought me and Stefan were friends what's the matter with him" I asked him "I don't know Lena but I'm going to find out!"

…

**The next morning**

Damon stayed with me all night but then again he did every night

I sighed and looked at the clock it was 4:30 AM I got out of bed and walked out to my balcony and looked at the stars Damon suddenly appeared in front of me "kitten what's wrong?" "Nothing just can't sleep" I said he gave me a sad smile "well you have to get up for school in 2 hours lets go back to bed!" "Damon I can't go back to sleep now" "who said anything about sleeping" he smiled mischievously before I knew it I had been slung over his shoulder and he placed me on the bed he got on top of me and started kissing me sweetly with lots of passion and lust

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I looked over at my clock ugh! I seriously did not want to go to school today I started to get up when Damon pulled me back into his chest "where do you think you're going?" "to the shower" I said seductively and we started kissing again "is that an invitation" Damon asked seductively "maybe" I said seductively and walked toward the bathroom door but he was there before me and he whispered in my ear "I win" before crashing his lips to mine

**1 hour later**

I pulled up to the school 5 minutes after the bell had already rung I started to walk through the door when someone grabbed me covering my mouth with a cloth and I heard the voice say

"you are mine Elena Gilbert and once Damon comes searching for you I will kill him and we will spend eternity together"

"Any last words elena before I put you to sleep for a little while elena?"

"I LOVE YOU DAMON SALVATORE" I screamed as loud as I could and then everything went black

***ok so that's the end of this chapter review must have 2 reviews to update***


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the great reviews and now the story…..**

**Elena pov.**

I woke up to the sound of yelling once my eyes adjusted to the light I saw Stefan yelling at someone through the phone. It didn't take to long for Stefan to figure out that I was awake, he walked over to me and smiled "look who finally decided to wake up, how bout a good morning kiss?" he leaned down puckering his lips and when he got close enough I spit into his face "touch me or try and do that again and when I get out these ropes I will kill you!" he laughed sarcastically and said "I would like to see you try, now would you like some food? I mean you've only been asleep for 3 days" I simply shook my head no for all I know the food could have some poison in it. He shrugged his sholders and walked out of the cellar locking it and going upstairs

I most of dosed off again because the next thing I hear is someone whispering my name I open my eyes and almost cried when I saw Damon standing in front of me he had broken into the cellar. I realized he had already cut the ropes so I jumped into his arms my arms around his neck my legs around his waist and that's when I started crying for sure.

"shhh baby its ok I'm right here" he said whispering into my ear "Damon I missed you so much I was so scared that I would never see you again and then we kissed passionately when we were done kissing I jumped out of his arms grabbed his hand we started walking when we walked we were almost up the stairs when damon stopped me and said "when we get to the top of the steps watch your step I staked Stefan then knocked him out but dident move him so I don't want you to trip he said" "damon? What are we going to do with him? " we are doing nothing you are going back to the boarding house and going to sleep while I follow behind you and take Stefan down to the cellar until he wakes up"

"ok, I love you damon so much" I said to him before wrapping my arms around him again and we started passionetly kissing and I never wanted to leave his arms but I knew I had to

When I stepped outside I saw bonnie and caroline in the car waiting for me to walk out once I did they ran over to me and gave me giant hugs "oh elena we are so sorry this never should have happened to you" I got in the backseat and I felt tears rolling down my face I started to wipe them when I got a text from damon

_Baby im a vampire I can hear you crying don't cry because that makes me sad when we back to the house you and I are going to share a nice war bath and then let the problems just simer away for a while_

_I love u _

I did not respond instead I turned around and looked out the back window meeting his beautiful blue eyes I mouthed I love you too and he gave me a half smile and I just hoped to god that what was ever going on with Stefan would be over soon because he is not going to ruin my life especially… especially when I'm pregnant with Damon's child and I plan on telling him today…..


End file.
